


Abracadabra

by angelus2hot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape shows her a different kind of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Abracadabra  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Snape shows her a different kind of magic.  
>  **A/N:** written for [The Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)

The moon shone through the window onto the bed; bathing the occupants in its light. 

Passion flared through Hermione as his lips descended onto hers. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming his name. She’d had dreams of him above her, inside of her taking her to heights she’d only read about. But this... He wasn’t even inside of her yet and she was... She’d never thought it would be this good.

“How did...?” Her voice broke as another wave of ecstasy overpowered her.

Snape ran his tongue along the shell of her ear as he whispered, “Magic.”


End file.
